Cabin Fever
Cabin Fever '''is the 19th map released in Combat Arms. It is also the first "hybrid" map, combining Fireteam and Quarantine to create a "Survival" concept. Players who escaped an underground research center with a virus sample are being followed by hordes of infected creatures and take refuge in an old, abandoned building. There, the battle of life and death will continue as players wait for the rescue team to arrive. This map is the "sequel" to Overdose. '''Mission Objectives: "...Attention CAC... ...surrounded by infected... ...mutating into... ...need evac pronto! "SITREP: As the above fragmentary radio message indicates, the situation with the NEMEXIS virus has begun to spiral out of control. After “liberating” a sample of the virus from an underground research center, fireteams are being hunted by hordes of deadly mutated victims of the virus. After taking refuge in an abandoned building near the facility, teams have found that they’re trapped inside by a cloud of deadly gas being released by infected corpses. Worse, the virus has continued to mutate, morphing some infected into deadly new forms. Rescue teams have been dispatched. Fireteams are advised to do what they must to survive until they arrive. Weapons are hot, stay alive! Mission Briefing Since it is techinically a Quarantine map, Nexon decided to amp things up a bit. Here are a few different things different about this map: *Infected bots are your enemies. *The Infected cannot use ranged attacks; however there are hordes of them and different forms. *There is only one area you can move around in. *You must keep the power generator downstairs on to proceed. *Yellow Ammo packs are for most primary weapons, Grenade Ammo packs are for grenades, sniper ammo, and machine gun ammo. Health packs are for...health. *Messages are constantly being sent in to keep you updated on the situation *You must wait for Evac to arrive, in the form of a Helicopter. *Players respawn after each round; they full heal after each "chapter" (cutscene). Players are trapped inside a small building, with infected approaching from all sides. The building is also surrounded by a cloud of toxic gases ( the stuff you see in Quarantine ), so you're forced to stay inside. To "win", all rounds must be won by killing all of the approaching infected. Killed enemies may drop ammo or health, but special forms may have other effects. There is the "Mauler", which is the weakest as well as the most numerable Infected. Then there is the "Charger", an Infected strapped with explosives, which detonate when killed. Next is the "Witch", a fast and dead Infected that is immune to Headshots and drops 2-3 seemingly organic grenades that detonate when it is killed. Finally, there is the "Enforcer"; who, when killed (which could take some effort), releases a poisonus cloud of gas. Enforcers are extremely hard to kill, being the most dangerous. Rounds get increasingly tougher as time progresses, and players have very limited ammo and health. After each round, ammo is restocked, dead players get a respawn, and health is somewhat restored (10-60 hp), depending on the difficulty. ' Modes' Normal = 10 Waves of Infected Hard = 15 Waves of Infected Extreme = 20 waves of Infected Endings *Normal- Ending cutscene﻿ - The basement door breaks opens. *Hard- Ending cutscene- The fence blocking the stairs is torn off. *Extreme- Ending cutscene- You get rescued by the helicopter, just to blank out and turn Infected. Rewards: *Host Infected Mask- *Infected Mask Guard - 50% Gas Protection & 30% HeadShot Protection Locations * Be aware at the beginning of round 11, zombies will start emerge from downstairs in the basement. *Be aware that at the beginning of round 16, zombies will emerge from upstairs. Enemies *The Witch at Wave 5. *The Enforcer at Wave 11. Weapons available are: *The L96A1 Black-Magnum at Wave 11. *The M32 Grenade Launcher at Wave 13. *The Golden Punisher at Wave 17 *The Airstrike Designator - LGB at Wave 18 *The Minigun at Wave 20. Pre-Game Preparation Stock up on Machine Guns, or a weapons with plenty of ammo. Don't depend on explosives. Walkthrough - Trivia *There are new forms of the Infected, as opposed to just Infected Mercenaries. They are the Maulers, the Chargers, the Witches, and The Enforcer. *This map and its gameplay is based on the game Left 4 Dead's finales. *Some of the infected will lag, causing them to walk on the same spot. This makes them easy targets. *The Infected will gather into a mass and leave the house once the mission is failed. *The Enforcer is the hardest Infected to kill. Team up and aim for the head. Stay away from its after-effect. Media XgPcP4kTv1Q thumb|300px|right|The ending of Cabin Fever on Extreme. Category:Maps